What About The Ending?
by Naomi Rane
Summary: "Lalu bagaimana dengan kita, Shika?" / "Apa bunga kertas masih boleh berharap?" / "Apa boleh aku beranggapan bahwa tidak ada penantian yang sia-sia?" / bad summary / sequel What's Love Hoping For?


Naomi Rane

Present

**What About The Ending?**

(sequel What's Love Hoping For?)

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair**

ShikaTema

**Warn**

Little of OOC, Typo(s),

Don't like don't read!

* * *

Sepasang kaki jenjang itu melangkah dengan percaya diri namun tidak terkesan angkuh apalagi sombong. Senyum tidak pernah luput menghiasi wajahnya. Mata emerald-nya menatap ramah kepada setiap orang yang menyapanya. Rambut pirangnya menjuntai indah mencapai pinggul. Membuat para tamu yang hadir terpesona.

"Temari…, Kau benar-benar hebat. Tidak sia-sia usahamu selama ini", ujar gadis berambut blonde pucat dengan riang. Turut bahagia melihat keberhasilan sahabatnya.

"My God, lihatlah gallery ini! Besar dan megah. Ditambah lagi lukisan-lukisanmu yang memenuhinya. Kau luar biasa, Temari", ucap si Pinky kagum.

"Jangan terlalu memuji. Bukan hanya aku yang sukses. Ino, kudengar kau telah menandatangani kontrak dengan label ternama di Amerika. Bukankah itu luar bisa? Sakura, film yang kau sutradarai mendapat penghargaan bergengsi, bukan? Jadi, kebahagiaan ini bukan hanya milikku. Iya kan?" papar Temari seraya tersenyum manis.

"Ya. Aku sangat senang. Setelah melewati berbagai rintangan, akhirnya kita sampai juga di penghujung. Dulu, aku terpuruk karena selalu mendapat nilai rendah dalam melukis. Jika tidak ada kalian yang menyemangatiku, aku tidak akan menemukan bakatku di dunia perfilman", ucap Sakura mengenang masa lalu.

"Oh, ya? Bagaimana dengan Tenten? Dia belum mengabariku. Apa ia belum kembali dari _tour_-nya? Kudengar dia membintangi film Hollywood bersama actor legendaris itu." Ino berkata dengan wajah senang.

"Kalian membicarakanku?", sebuah suara _feminime _mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Tenten?" seru Temari, Ino, dan Sakura kompak.

Mereka berpelukan. Tidak memepdulikan tatapan para tamu yang hadir di sana.

"Ekhm.. Aku tidak suka merusak suasana ini. Tapi aku harus mengatakan bahwa ini waktunya meresmikan galeri ini, Temari-nee". Seorang pemuda berambut dark brown. Dia Kankouro.

"Sejak kapan kau menggantikan tugas Shion, Kankouro?" ejek Temari bermaksud bercanda.

"Hah! _Assistant_-mu itu tiba-tiba sakit perut dan seenaknya memerintahkanku menyampaikan ini padamu. Dia benar-benar keterlaluan", celetuk Kankouro kesal.

"Hahaha.. Bukankah dia cantik? Akan susah untuk tidak jatuh cinta padanya", ucap Temari kemudian berlajalan menuju panggung. Meninggalkan Kankouro yang kesal. Ketiga sahabat Temari hanya tertawa kecil.

Mereka kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya pada Temari yang akan memberi sambutan.

"Selamat malam, para hadirin. Saya sangat berterimakasih para hadirin yang terhormat mau menyempatkan diri untuk menghadiri peresmian _Sabaku Painting Gallery_. Dan juga saya sangat berterimakasih kepada ketiga sahabat saya yang meluangkan waktunya untuk datang di tengah-tengah kesibukan mereka", ucap Temari, melirik ke arah Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten.

"Saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih pada kedua aduk saya yang tak pernah berhenti mendukung saya selama ini. Dan juga kepada ayah dan ibu yang telah berbahagia di dunia sana", ucap Temari. Dia sedikit sedih mengingat ayah dan Ibunya. Tapi ia tidak boleh menangis lagi. Ia telah berjanji, saat pemakaman adalah terakhir kalinya ia menangisi kepergian orang tuanya.

"Dan dengan ini, _Sabaku Painting Gallery_ resmi dibuka", ucap Temari lalu memotong pita.

Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar memenuhi tempat itu. Orang-orang sudah mulai menjelajahi gallery.

Temari terdiam ditempat. Tak ada orang yang melihat saat raut wajahnya berubah sendu. Lima tahun lebih berlalu, tapi Temari masih saja berjalan dalam bayang-bayang'nya'.

###N~R###

Temari sedang berada di lantai lima _Sabaku Painting Gallery_, tampat ruangan berada. Ia menatap kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di bawah sana dari balik dinding kaca. Beruntung selama kuliah, banyak lukisannya yang terjual dengan harga mahal hingga ia bisa mengumpulkan uang untuk mebangun _Gallery_ ini. Ditambah dengan penghargaan-penghargaan yang ia terima, membuat ia semakin dikenal dan sering mendapat pesanan dari keluarga-keluarga kaya.

Dengan tangan bersedekap, Temari menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi, ia selalu mengingat orang itu di saat seperti ini. Di saat tidak ada aktivitas yang mengalihkan pikirannya. Di saat pikirannya lelah. Semua itu selalu berujung pada keangangan-kenangan yang ia lalui bersama pemuda yang ia cintai itu.

"Shika, _what about the ending_?" ucap Temari pelan. Bertanya pada diri sendiri. Bertanya pada Shikamaru yang tidak mungkin mendengar. Dan bertanya pada Tuhan yang selalu ia harapkan akan mempersatukannya dengan Shikamaru. Meski ia sangat meragukan hal itu. Sudah lima tahun berlalu. Bukankah seharusnya hanya tiga tahun? Atau mungkin harapan dan penantiaannya hanya sia-sia.

Temari masih tenggelam dalam kenangan-kenangan masa lalu saat ponselnya bordering. Ia malangkah ke arah meja dan menganggkat panggilan itu.

"Ada apa, Shion?"

"Temari-_san_, ada seseorang yang ingin membeli lukisan 'Waiting For Bougainvillea '. Saya sudah mangatakan bahwa lukisan itu tidak dijual. Tapi ia tetap saja keras kepala. Dia meminta bertemu anda"

Temari mengernyit mendengar penuturan Shion. Siapa orang keras kepala itu. Hah! Merepotkan saja.

"Biar kutangani, Shion. Di mana dia sekarang?"

###N~R###

Sepasang iris emerald itu menatap punggung seorang pria bertubuh atletis yang sedang memandangi lukisan bunga kertas berwarna putih dengan latar sinar mentari pagi. Bunga kertas itu nampak tertiup angin. Sungguh cantik. Kecantikan itulah yang membuat banyak orang ingin memilikinya. Tapi sang pemilik tetap tidak berniat menjual lukisan itu.

"Ehm.. Maaf tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?", tanya Temari sopan.

"…."

"Tuan?", ulang Temari.

"Saya ingin membeli lukisan ini, berapapun harga yang kau minta", ucap pria itu. Belum juga berbalik.

"_Tidak sopan sekali. Dasar pria kaya sombong"_, batin Temari.

"Maaf, tuan. Lukisan ini tidak dijual. Saya bisa menemani tuan melihat-lihat lukisan lain. Mungkin saja ada yang lebih menarik hati tuan", tawar Temari. Berusaha tetap sopan.

"Begitukah? Sayangnya aku hanya tertarik pada lukisan ini. Hati tidak semudah itu berpaling", ucap pria itu.

Temari terdiam. Entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi terganggu dengan kalimat terakhir pria itu. Bukan terganggu dalam hal buruk, dia hanya merasa sangat terhubung dengan kalimat itu.

"Maaf sekali, tuan. Lukisan ini tetap tidak akan saya jual. Hati tidak akan dilepaskan semudah itu, bukan?" Temari berusaha mengimbangi permainan kata pria yang tidak ia kenal itu.

Pria itu tersenyum. Sayang, Temari tidak melihat.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku mendaftar untuk merebut hatimu?"

Temari terdiam, lebih ke terkejut.

_Apa-apaan orang ini? Aku bahkan tidak mengenal namanya. Benar-benar gila!_

"Bagaimana, nona? Apa pendaftaranku diterima?" Pria itu semakin membuat Temari kesal. Orang ini benar-benar bisa mengacaukan perasaannya.

"Sebenarnya apa mau anda, tuan? Jika anda hanya ingin bermain-main. Saya tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni anda." Ucap Temari tegas. Emosi juga meladeni pria ini.

"Saya permisi, tuan!" Temari berbalik dan melangkah menjauhi pemuda itu.

"Sebelum itu, bolehkah aku tahu makna lukisan ini, nona?" tanya Shikamaru. Kali ini sopan dan lembut.

Temari menghentikan langkahnya dan menjawab.

"Penantian".

"Hah! Biar kutebak, lukisan ini untuk kekasihmu yang pergi dan sampai sekarang belum ada kepastian. Aku benar kan? Konyol sekali. Untuk apa menuggu hal yang tidak pasti?"

Temari mengepalkan tangannya.

"Lagipula, bagaimana kau tahu kalau ia belum memiliki penggantimu? Bisa saja sekarang ia sudah berbahagia bersama wanita lain. Atau bahkan.."

"Dia tidak seperti itu. Dan aku percaya padanya"

Temari kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Semakin lama ia berada di dekat pria itu, emosinya semakin buruk. Dan ia tidak bisa menjamin ia tidak melakukan hal yang buruk pada pria itu.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum. Ia menutup matanya. Mencoba menikmati detakan langkah kaki Temari yang semakin menjauh. Menahan dirinya mati-matian untuk tidak berbalik dan memeluk sosok itu.

###N~R###

Dua gadis itu sedang asyik mengobrol sambil menikmati _cappucino_. Satu berambut pink dan satu berambut blonde. Sakura dan Temari.

"Kudengar dari Shion, ada seorang pemuda tampan yang ingin membeli lukisan itu. Hahaha. Ini sudah yang ke berapa kalinya kau menolak menjualnya?"

"Aku tidak melihat wajahnya dan aku tidak tahu kalau ia tampan atau tidak. Dan lagi, mengingatnya membuat mood-ku semakin buruk"

"Baiklah. Kita bahas yang lain saja. Sebenarnya, aku ke sini untuk menyerahkan ini", ucap Sakura sambil menyodorkan benda yang ia maksud.

Raut wajah Temari berubah senang seketika.

"Benarkah? Akhirnya kau akan menikah juga dengan si Baby Face itu. Kalian pacaran terlalu lama, kau tahu?", komentar Temari.

"Haha. Aku juga sangat terkejut saat Sasori-_kun_ melamarku. Kupikir dia sama sekali tidak berpikiran ke sana. Kau tahu lah. Dia itu sangat-sangat cuek dan aku sempat bimbang karena sikapnya itu", ungkap Sakura kemudian meminum _cappuccino_-nya lagi.

Belum sempat Temari berkomentar, ponsel Sakura berdering.

"Aku ada urusan mendadak. Aku pergi dulu, ya? Jaa..", ucap Sakura setelah mematikan ponselnya.

Temari hanya memandangi Sakura yang nampak terburu-buru. Dan lagi-lagi, ia mengingat'nya'.

"_Lalu bagaimana dengan kita, Shika?"_

###N~R###

Temari berjalan meninggalkan keramaian resepsi pernikahan Sakura dan Sasori. Ya, mereka telah mengikat janji di altar tadi pagi, dan sekarang adalah resepsinya.

Temari terus berjalan menuju taman. Ia merasa butuh sendiri, sekarang. Temari duduk menyandarkan lelahnya di punggung kursi taman.

"Meninggalkan pesta dan menyendiri di sini adalah tindakan yang tidak baik, nona. Bukankah itu pesta sahabat anda sendiri?"

Temari menoleh mendengar suara itu. Suara itu terdengar seperti suara orang yang dua minggu lalu ingin membeli lukisannya. Ia masih ingat, sangat ingatdengan suara orang menyebalkan itu.

Orang itu membelakangi lampu taman hingga Temari tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Hah! Lagi-lagi.

"Hah.. Kau lagi"

"Ternyata anda masih mengingat suara saya, nona. Saya merasa sangat tersanjung"

Temari mendadak kesal mendengar perkataan pemuda itu.

"Sinting", batin Temari.

Temari memutuskan untuk menjauh dari pemuda itu sebelum _mood_-nya semakin memburuk. Temari bangkit dan melangkah pergi.

"Bunga kertas itu masih setia menanti semilir angin"

Langkah Temari terhenti. _Dia.._

Temari berbalik.

"Shika?"

"Apa bunga kertas masih boleh berharap?" ucap pria mudah itu. Shikamaru.

Tanpa banyak berkata lagi, Temari berlari dan memeluk Shikamaru. Memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya lagi, Shika. Hiks.. Terimakasih telah kembali. Dan maaf atas kesalahanku waktu itu." Temari tak kuasa menahan tangisannya. sangat merindukan sosok ini.

"Jadi, sekarang pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab?" tanya Shikamaru.

Temari melepaskan pelukannya dengan enggan. Terlihat air mata menggenangi pipinya.

"Pertanyaan apa?" Temari bertanya balik.

"Tentang akhir cerita ini", jawab Shikamaru.

"Kau mendengarnya?" tanya Temari heran.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum dan Temari mengartikannya sebagai 'iya'.

"Kurasa aku tahu", jawab Temari.

"Tapi, aku ingin _ending_ yang lebih indah dari ini", ucap Shikamaru. Temari mengernyit.

Ditambah lagi saat Shikamaru berlutut di hadapannya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna gold.

"Temari, maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku? Menjadi orang yang pertama kulihat saat aku terbangun di pagi hari? Menjadi orang yang menemaniku dalam terang maupun gelap? Maukah kau?" ucap Shikamaru. Memperlihatkan benda mungil di balik kotak itu. Benda berbentuk lingkaran kecil yang sangat cantik.

Temari menutup mulutnya. Terkejut. Senang. Terharu. Entah kata apa yang bisa mewakili perasaannya?

Air matanya kembali mengalir. Ia mengangguk. Tak sanggup menjawab. Tapi anggukan itu sudah cukup untuk Shikamaru. Ia bangkit dan membawa Temari ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau punya banyak utang penjelasan, Shika. Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya dari A sampai Z", ucap Temari.

"Ck.. merepotkan"

"Haha, sudah lama aku tidak mendengarmu mengatakan itu"

###N~R###

"Apa boleh aku beranggapan bahwa tidak ada penantian yang sia-sia?". Gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan iris _aquamarine_ itu bertanya seraya memandang dua orang di bawa sana.

"Kurasa memang begitu. Sakura dan Temari buktinya", jawab gadis berambut _dark brown_.

"Baiklah, saatnya kita masuk, Tenten. Sakura bisa mengamuk jika ketiga sahabatnya menghilang"

"Haha.. Kurasa juga begitu, Ino. Lagipula tugas kita sudah selesai"

FIN

* * *

Terimakasih banyak untuk Nara Yuki yang sudah mau mengoreksi "What's love hoping for?". Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya deh pokoknya.

Dan soal yang peresmian itu, maaf kalau tidak sesuai dan aneh. Saya bingung Temari mesti ngomong apa. Hehe. Harap dimaklumi ya!

Tinggalkan jejak, please!


End file.
